culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hello, Dolly! (film)
| starring = Barbra Streisand Walter Matthau Michael Crawford Marianne McAndrew E. J. Peaker Louis Armstrong | music = Jerry Herman | cinematography = Harry Stradling Sr. | editing = William Reynolds | studio = Chenault Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 148 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $26 million )}} }} 'Hello, Dolly!' is a 1969 American romantic comedy musical film based on the Broadway production of the same name. Directed by Gene Kelly and adapted and produced by Ernest Lehman, the cast includes Barbra Streisand, Walter Matthau, Michael Crawford, Danny Lockin, Tommy Tune, Fritz Feld, Marianne McAndrew, E. J. Peaker and Louis Armstrong (whose recording of the title tune had become a number-one single in May 1964.Bronson, Fred. ''The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits (2003), Billboard Books, ISBN 0-8230-7677-6 The film follows the story of Dolly Levi (a strong-willed matchmaker), as she travels to Yonkers, New York, to find a match for the miserly "well-known unmarried half-a-millionaire" Horace Vandergelder. In doing so she convinces his niece, his niece's intended, and Horace's two clerks to travel to New York City. The film won three Oscars for Best Art Direction, Best Score of a Musical Picture, and Best Sound Best Sound Mixing and was nominated for a further four Academy Awards, including Best Picture. Although the film eventually broke even, it was not a commercial success. Plot In 1890, all of New York City is excited because widowed, brassy Dolly Levi (Barbra Streisand) is in town ("Call On Dolly"). Dolly makes a living through matchmaking and numerous sidelines ("Just Leave Everything to Me"). She is currently seeking a wife for grumpy Horace Vandergelder (Walter Matthau), the well-known "half-a-millionaire", but it becomes clear that Dolly intends to marry Horace herself. Dolly travels to Yonkers, New York to visit Horace. Ambrose Kemper (Tommy Tune), a young artist, wants to marry Horace's weepy niece, Ermengarde (Joyce Ames), but Horace opposes this because Ambrose's vocation does not guarantee a steady living. Horace, who is the owner of Vandergelder's Hay and Feed, explains to his two clerks, Cornelius Hackl (Michael Crawford) and Barnaby Tucker (Danny Lockin), that he is going to get married because "It Takes a Woman" to cheerfully do all the household chores. He plans to travel to New York City to propose to Irene Molloy (Marianne McAndrew), who owns a hat shop there. Dolly arrives in Yonkers and sends Horace ahead to the city. Before leaving he tells Cornelius and Barnaby to mind the store. Cornelius decides that he and Barnaby need to get out of Yonkers. Dolly knows two ladies in New York they should call on: Irene Molloy and her shop assistant, Minnie Fay (E. J. Peaker). She enters Ermengarde and Ambrose in the upcoming polka competition at the fancy Harmonia Gardens Restaurant in New York City, so Ambrose can demonstrate his ability to be a bread winner to Uncle Horace. Cornelius, Barnaby, Ambrose, Ermengarde and Dolly take the train to New York ("Put on Your Sunday Clothes"). Irene and Minnie open their hat shop for the afternoon. Irene does not love Horace Vandergelder and declares that she will wear an elaborate hat to impress a gentleman ("Ribbons Down My Back"). Cornelius and Barnaby arrive at the shop and pretend to be rich. Horace and Dolly arrive and Cornelius and Barnaby hide. Minnie screams when she finds Cornelius hiding in an armoire. Horace is about to open the armoire himself, but Dolly "searches" it and pronounces it empty. After hearing Cornelius sneeze, Horace storms out upon realizing there are men hiding in the shop, although he is unaware that they are his clerks. Dolly arranges for Cornelius and Barnaby, who are still pretending to be rich, to take the ladies out to dinner to the Harmonia Gardens to make up for their humiliation. She teaches Cornelius and Barnaby how to dance since they always have dancing at such establishments ("Dancing"). The clerks and the ladies go to watch the Fourteenth Street Association Parade together. Alone, Dolly asks her first husband Ephram's permission to marry Horace, requesting a sign. She resolves to move on with life ("Before the Parade Passes By"). After meeting an old friend, Gussie Granger (Judy Knaiz), on a float in the parade, Dolly catches up with the annoyed Vandergelder as he is marching in the parade. She tells him the heiress Ernestina Semple (changed from the stage version's Ernestina Money; also Judy Knaiz) would be perfect for him and asks him to meet her at the Harmonia Gardens that evening. Cornelius is determined to get a kiss before the night is over. Since the clerks have no money to hire a carriage, they tell the girls that walking to the restaurant shows that they've got "Elegance". In a quiet flat, Dolly prepares for the evening ("Love is Only Love"). At the Harmonia Gardens Restaurant, Rudolph (David Hurst), the head waiter, whips his crew into shape for Dolly Levi's return. Horace arrives to meet his date, who is really Dolly's friend Gussie. As it turns out, she is not rich or elegant as Dolly implied, and she soon leaves after being bored by Horace, just as she and Dolly planned. Cornelius, Barnaby and their dates arrive and are unaware that Horace is also at the restaurant. Dolly makes her triumphant return to the Harmonia Gardens and is greeted in style by the staff ("Hello, Dolly!"). She sits in the now-empty seat at Horace's table and proceeds to tell him that no matter what he says, she will not marry him. Fearful of being caught, Cornelius confesses to the ladies that he and Barnaby have no money, and Irene, who knew they were pretending all along, offers to pay for the meal. She then realizes that she left her handbag with all her money in it at home. The four try to sneak out during the polka contest, but Horace recognizes them and also spots Ermengarde and Ambrose. In the ensuing confrontation, Vandergelder fires Cornelius and Barnaby (although they claim to have already quit) and they are forced to flee as a riot breaks out. Cornelius professes his love for Irene because "It Only Takes a Moment". Horace declares that he wouldn't marry Dolly if she were the last woman in the world. Dolly angrily bids him farewell; while he's bored and lonely, she'll be living the high life ("So Long, Dearie"). The next morning, back at the hay and feed store, Cornelius and Irene, Barnaby and Minnie, and Ambrose and Ermengarde each come to collect the money Vandergelder owes them. Chastened, he finally admits that he needs Dolly in his life, but she is unsure about the marriage until Ephram sends her a sign. Vandergelder spontaneously repeats a saying of Ephram's: "Money, pardon the expression, is like manure. It's not worth a thing unless it's spread about, encouraging young things to grow." Cornelius becomes Horace's business partner at the store, and Barnaby fills in Cornelius' old position. Horace tells Dolly life would be dull without her, and she promises that she'll "never go away again" ("Finale"). Cast * Barbra Streisand as Dolly Levi * Walter Matthau as Horace Vandergelder * Michael Crawford as Cornelius Hackl * Marianne McAndrew as Irene Molloy * E. J. Peaker as Minnie Fay * Danny Lockin as Barnaby Tucker * Joyce Ames as Ermengarde Vandergelder * Tommy Tune as Ambrose Kemper * Judy Knaiz as Gussie Granger; Ernestina Semple * David Hurst as Rudolph Reisenweber * Fritz Feld as Fritz, German waiter * Richard Collier as Joe, Vandergelder's barber * J. Pat O'Malley as Policeman in park * Louis Armstrong as Orchestra leader * Tucker Smith (uncredited) as Dancer * Jennifer Gan (uncredited) as Miss Bolivia Musical numbers # "Call On Dolly" # "Just Leave Everything To Me" # "Main Titles (Overture)" # "It Takes a Woman" # "It Takes a Woman (Reprise)" # "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" # "Ribbons Down My Back" # "Dancing" # "Before the Parade Passes By" # "Intermission" # "Elegance" # "Love is Only Love" # "Hello, Dolly!" # "It Only Takes a Moment" # "So Long, Dearie" # "Finale" # "End Credits" Production Filming The town of Garrison, New York, was the filming site for scenes in Yonkers. In the opening credits, the passenger train is traveling along the Hudson River. Provided by the Strasburg Rail Road, the train is pulled by Pennsylvania Railroad 1223 (now located in the Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania) retrofitted to resemble a New York Central & Hudson River locomotive. The locomotive, used in "Put on Your Sunday Clothes", was restored specifically for the film. The Poughkeepsie (Metro-North station) trackside platform was used at the beginning when Dolly was on her way to Yonkers. The church scene was filmed on the grounds of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, but the church's facade was constructed only for the film. New York City scenes were filmed on the 20th Century-Fox lot in California. Some of the exteriors still exist. The film was photographed in 65 mm Todd-AO by Harry Stradling, Sr. The film was beset by tension on the set, with Streisand clashing with costar Matthau and director Kelly. Michael Kidd, the choreographer, had conflicts with costume designer Irene Sharaff and Kelly, to the point that he and Kelly were no longer on speaking terms. Tensions came to a head in a heated argument between Streisand and Matthau on June 6, 1968, on a hot day in Garrison the day after the assassination of Robert F. Kennedy. Music Most of the original Broadway production's score was preserved for the film; however, "Just Leave Everything to Me" and "Love Is Only Love" were not in the stage show. Jerry Herman wrote "Just Leave Everything to Me" especially for Streisand; it effectively replaced "I Put My Hand In" from the Broadway production. However, an instrumental version of parts of "I Put My Hand In" can be heard in the film during the dance competition at the Harmonia Gardens. Herman had previously written "Love is Only Love" for the stage version of Mame, but it was cut before its Broadway premiere. It occurred in the story as Mame tried to explain falling in love to her young nephew Patrick. A brief prologue of "Mrs. Horace Vandergelder" was added to the song to integrate it into this film.Konder, George C. Hello, Dolly!: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Album (CD Re-issue). Liner notes dated September 1994. Philips Records, 810 368-2 Working under the musical direction of Lionel Newman and Lennie Hayton, the very large team of orchestrators included film stalwarts Herbert W. Spencer and Alexander Courage; the original Broadway production arranger, Philip J. Lang, making a rare film outing; and pop arrangers Don Costa and Frank Comstock. All of the actors did their own singing, except for Marianne McAndrew (Irene Molloy) whose singing was dubbed by Melissa Stafford for Irene's vocal solos and Gilda Maiken for when Irene sings with other characters.List of Dubbers Choreography was by Michael Kidd. Release US premieres The film premiered in New York at Rivoli Theater on December 16, 1969 and at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles on December 19. Production had wrapped more than a year earlier, but release was significantly delayed for legal reasons.Kurtti, p. 160 A clause in the 1965 film sale contract specified that the film could not be released until June 1971 or when the show closed on Broadway, whichever came first. In 1969, the show was still running. Eager to release the film to recoup its cost, Fox negotiated and paid an "early release" escape payment to release the film "Dolly" at an estimated $1–2 million. Critical reception The film received favorable reviews at the time of its release, but some critics feel it was not a success as a musical, with Kelly and Kidd making little use of the widescreen format of the film. Critic Tom Santopietro described their approach as "shoveling more and more bodies on screen with no apparent purpose". Vincent Canby in his New York Times review said that the producer and director "merely inflated the faults to elephantine proportions." Film.com staff writers now consider Hello, Dolly! to be one of the 50 best musical films of all time. Box office The film opened strongly and initially grossed more than The Sound of Music, but lost momentum and became a disappointment at the box office. It grossed $33.2 million at the box office in the United States, earning a theatrical rental (the distributor's share of the box office after deducting the exhibitor's cut) of $15.2 million, ranking it in the top five highest-grossing films of the 1969–1970 season. In total, it earned $26 million in theatrical rentals for Fox, against its $25.335 million production budget. Despite performing well at the box office, it still lost its backers an estimated $10 million. The soundtrack album's sales also did not live up to expectations, and rose to only No. 49 on the Billboard chart. Awards and honors ;Academy Awards The film won three Academy Awards and was nominated for another four. ;Won * Best Art Direction - Set Decoration John DeCuir, Jack Martin Smith, and Herman A. Blumenthal (Art Direction); Walter M. Scott, George James Hopkins, and Raphael Bretton (Set Decoration) * Best Music, Score of a Musical Picture Lennie Hayton and Lionel Newman * Best Sound Jack Solomon and Murray Spivack ;Nominated * Best Picture Ernest Lehman * Best Cinematography Harry Stradling Sr. (posthumous nomination) * Best Costume Design Irene Sharaff * Best Film Editing William H. Reynolds ;Other awards * 23rd British Academy Film Awards ** BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role Barbra Streisand Nomination ** BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role Walter Matthau Nomination (also for his role in The Secret Life of an American Wife) ** BAFTA Award for Best Art Direction John Decuir Nomination ** BAFTA Award for Best Cinematography Harry Stradling Nomination * 27th Golden Globe Awards ** Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy Nomination ** Golden Globe Award for Best Director Gene Kelly Nomination ** Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy Barbra Streisand Nomination ** Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Marianne McAndrew Nomination ** Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Year – Actress Marianne McAndrew Nomination * Directors Guild of America Awards 1970 ** Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Feature Film Gene Kelly Nomination * American Cinema Editors ** Best Edited Feature Film William H. Reynolds Won Others The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Hello, Dolly!" – Nominated * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated Cultural influence * Songs as well as footage from scenes "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" and "It Only Takes a Moment", were prominently featured in the 2008 Disney-Pixar film, WALL-E. WALL-E watches the footage from an old iPod, and learns about the concept of love from the film. * The songs "Elegance" and "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" are heard through any day at the Main Street section of the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World See also * List of American films of 1969 * ''Hello, Dolly!'' stage play * ''The Matchmaker'' * WALL-E References External links * * * * * New York Times review * 2003 review of the DVD release * Barbra Archives DOLLY Pages: Posters & Behind the Scenes, Locations, DOLLY Sights and Sounds Category:1969 films Category:1960s musical comedy films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Culture of Yonkers, New York Category:English-language films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films directed by Gene Kelly Category:Films set in 1890 Category:Films set in Westchester County, New York Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films based on adaptations